


Found

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom!yaz, top!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: The Doctor slowly lowered her until she was flat on the floor. She felt the arm around her waist slowly move away before the Doctor’s hand found her free wrist, her grip wicked. Yaz’s wrists were pushed to the ground next to her head and the Doctor moved until her legs pinned Yaz’s down. “Got ya.” Her lips curled even tighter and Yaz all but shivered at that look.“Yeah, y’did.” Yaz leaned up until her lips brushed against the Doctor’s, “And what are y’gonna do about it?”The Doctor’s eyebrow quirked and her eyes studied Yaz’s face until she felt the urge to lean back to the ground. Ever tenacious, she fought back her instinct. “Y’lost, remember what the winner gets, yeah? You’re in no position to be talking with such,” The Doctor paused and leaned down to Yaz’s ear, words taunting on the growing tension in Yaz’s gut, “Nerve.” She pressed her lips to jut of Yaz’s jaw and worked the skin in a soft kiss.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> this was edited once, dont look at me  
> easily the kinkiest thing ive ever wrote

The TARDIS halls were empty. Yaz could hear nothing but the sound of her footsteps on the metal floor. She was getting restless, she’d been at this for at least thirty minutes now. It didn’t help that the Doctor knew the TARDIS better than she ever would. 

Something in her gut told her she was getting close. Call it predatory instinct, but the Doctor was getting close. 

She slowed her walking as she approached a new corridor, her heart pounded against her chest and her stomach twisted in knots. She tested one unsteady foot out in front of her and eased it down to the floor, out in the open to that new hallway. 

She listened for the scurrying of heavy boots on metal but it didn’t reach her and she sighed. She turned down the corridor, holding out her hand to trail along the amber coated walls.

Deft fingers locked around her wrist and before she could even turn to the direction of her assailant she was being yanked backwards. Her feet looked for purchase behind her only to collide with something solid and she went sputtering towards the ground.

She could see the Doctor holding onto her with a sly grin, quickly darting down to wrap an arm under her waist to stop her descent, moments from impact. Her movements were skilled and calculated, but smooth all the same. 

Once Yaz caught her breath she opened her eyes. Brilliant blue trained on her, the Doctor’s breath hot on her lips, her blonde hair tickling the skin that it touched. And that smirk, so smug. Yaz loved to deny how much that smirk sent heat to her core. 

The Doctor slowly lowered her until she was flat on the floor. She felt the arm around her waist slowly move away before the Doctor’s hand found her free wrist, her grip wicked. Yaz’s wrists were pushed to the ground next to her head and the Doctor moved until her legs pinned Yaz’s down. “Got ya.” Her lips curled even tighter and Yaz all but shivered at that look.

“Yeah, y’did.” Yaz leaned up until her lips brushed against the Doctor’s, “And what are y’gonna do about it?”

The Doctor’s eyebrow quirked and her eyes studied Yaz’s face until she felt the urge to lean back to the ground. Ever tenacious, she fought back her instinct. “Y’lost, remember what the winner gets, yeah? You’re in no position to be talking with such,” The Doctor paused and leaned down to Yaz’s ear, words taunting on the growing tension in Yaz’s gut, “Nerve.” She pressed her lips to jut of Yaz’s jaw and worked the skin in a soft kiss. 

Teeth replaced lips and drew in the skin with a pinch. Yaz gasped and her head rolled back until more of her neck was on display for the Doctor.

Fingers tapped against her wrists, “Keep these ‘ere.”

“And what if I don’t?”

The cruel, smug, vice-like smile on the Doctor’s face made Yaz run hot, melt beneath her. “Y’really think you’re in a position to be making any threats, Yaz?” She leaned down and started to suck roughly against Yaz’s neck. Yaz groaned and the Doctor leaned back to admire the dark spot on Yaz’s neck, “I found you, I won. You’re just ‘ere for my entertainment, to do what I please. Y’don’t wanna be in my bad books, Yaz, d’ya?”

Yaz let out an unsteady breath, “No,” Tumbling from her lips before she could even realize what was going on.

“That’s what I thought. Good girl.” The softest grunt from Yaz punctuated the praise. The Doctor removed a hand from Yaz’s wrist and used it to keep herself propped up. “Keep ‘em there.”

“Yes.” Four tips of fingers trailed down Yaz’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The calloused pads left Yaz at her shoulder before cupping Yaz’s breast through the fabric of her shirt. Yaz gasped, eyes falling shut, mouth falling open. 

The Doctor leaned forward and darted her tongue into Yaz’s mouth. It was hot, in all definitions of the word, the way their tongues slid along one another. 

The Doctor continued to grope at Yaz, squeezing the flesh in a greedy manner that brought heat to pool between her thighs. The Doctor loved her body in a way that she wanted to touch her, know her, wanted her. The Doctor drunk off of arousal caused by her own form, as it was spread out against the floor, the bed, the TARDIS console, was a sight to see.

She loved the times when they spent tender moments in bed, exploring and loving until they were the cartographer of each other. And she craved the times when she could tie down the Doctor and torture her in the way she knew that the Doctor was simply a mess for. But this? Seeing the Doctor take complete control? This intimacy scorched her in the most beautiful way.

The loss of a tongue, lips, and a hand caused a mourning whine to spill past Yaz’s lips. Before she had a chance to say anything about it the Doctor had pushed herself into a sitting position and Yaz raised her head to look down at her. 

Her fingers ghosted over the hem of her shirt and Yaz arched her back up. She was ready to push herself into a sitting position so that the Doctor could pull it off of her but before she could move the Doctor had already continued on with her preconceived plan. She began to tear the shirt, the sound of ripping fabric filled the room, and then Yaz’s chest was exposed. 

The Doctor didn’t stop, however, she continued to rip at the fabric until her shoulders and arms were free, the tattered remains fell to the floor. 

The cold air mingled with hot, sweaty skin, and the Doctor just studied the new skin on display as if she’d never seen it before. Those eyes scanned her until Yaz felt the urge to wrap her body up and out of the Doctor’s view. 

She was about to move, too, when the Doctor began to trail the rough tip of one of her fingers up and down, from her jaw to the line drawn by the bra. Her lips seemed to curl when Yaz shivered under the touch. 

“Budge up for a sec’.” The Doctor helped Yaz comply with a hand on her shoulder until Yaz was upright and the Doctor could unclip the bra and pull it from her form. She wanted nothing more than to drag it slowly off but she wanted to see Yaz, all of Yaz, so she tore it off her and licked her lips as she looked at her breasts.

A hand on Yaz’s shoulder pushed her back until Yaz was once again flat on the ground and she didn’t need to hear it from the Doctor to know that her hands were expected to stay down. 

The Doctor was too busy to remind her, anyway, left hand squeezing and palming at the exposed breast, making sure to tease her nipple as she did so, while her mouth licked at the hardening bud of her right breast. 

Yaz groaned as the Doctor pinched her left nipple and sucked her right one into her mouth. She twisted her fingers, repeatedly until Yaz could do nothing but try and buck up into the Doctor. The Doctor’s hand left her breast and she whimpered at the loss. The Doctor pressed her hips firmly back to the ground and kept her hand there in case Yaz decided to get unruly again.

She scraped her teeth over Yaz’s nipple and Yaz fought against the temptation to weave her fingers in the Doctor’s hair and push her down to where she needed her, but she didn’t have to fight for long as the Doctor pulled off her breast with an obscene pop. Yaz groaned.

The Doctor moved back until she was sitting between Yaz’s knees and dipped her hand down her own trousers, “Look at you, so worked up, so desperate.” She ran a finger over her clit through her boxers. She let out a soft moan, “And it’s all for me, innit? You’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

Yaz blushed at the words but nodded. Couldn’t help but nod. She was a pliable mess when the Doctor treated her like this. She craned her head up in time to see the yellow suspenders fall from the Doctor while she unzipped her culottes. Thumbs hooked into the waistband and pushed it down, taking her boxers with her. 

Her thighs were coated with slick and Yaz wanted nothing more to lick them clean. She widened her stance slightly and Yaz took in a deep breath at the sight. She licked her lips, mouth running dry, once one of the Doctor’s fingers dropped down to tease her folds. She let her head drift back and moaned softly. “You’re gonna watch me. Watch me please myself, watch me beg for you, and you won’t be able to do a thing ‘bout it.”

“Doctor-” Yaz’s voice was breathy.

The Doctor’s hands trailed over the fastening of Yaz’s jeans and quickly tore them off her legs to reveal the bulge of a strap beneath Yaz’s lace boyshorts. The Doctor smirked and lowered the boyshorts just enough for the dildo to spring up.

“Came prepared, did we?” 

“I, uh, know how much you like that one,” Yaz said between pants, “And I thought-”

“Thought you were gonna win?” The Doctor finished, “Thought you’d were going to to get to fill me? Fuck me? Such an entitled little thing, aren’t you?” The Doctor flashed Yaz a sorry smile. “You were never gonna win.”

“Huh?”

“You were _so_ aroused, Yaz, I could smell you the entire time. God, you know what y’smell like,” She moved a hand down until her finger was resting just behind the harness of the strap and just above Yaz’s clit, “When y’get like this?” She tapped her finger firmly down against Yaz’s clit.

“What?” Yaz’s voice was barely a moan.

“Desperation.” 

Yaz let her head lull back to the floor, a strangled moan leaving her throat. The Doctor pulled the boyshorts the rest of the way off and wrapped her hand around the unrealistic deep blue strap. She gave it a couple of tugs just to drive Yaz insane. 

She moved forward, bracketing Yaz’s hips with her knees and positioned the strap at her dripping entrance. A long moan spilled into the room around her as she slowly sunk downwards, the strap filling her. 

Yaz could do nothing but lie there as the Doctor used her to get herself off. The Doctor started with slow movements, rocking her hips back and forth so that the head of the toy rubbed against the delicious bundle of nerves deep inside of her. Her moans became more steady, more continuous.

She moved faster and faster until she had to use her left hand for support while her hips made furious work along Yaz’s shaft. Her other hand reached between her thighs to rub at her clit in broad circles. 

There was something so debauched about Yaz being completely stripped nude while the Doctor, who was still in her shirts, used her to get herself off and she felt another rush of wet, slick heat between thighs that chilled quickly under the air. 

“Yaz,” The Doctor moaned, “You’re… you’re so, mhm, so good, Yaz. Letting me, uh, me use you.”

Yaz’s breathing grew deeper under the praise and it galvanized her into thrusting her hips up with every downstroke of the Doctor. The Doctor’s moans, the Doctor’s repetitions of ‘Yaz’ and ‘So good’ grew louder and louder until they shook through the cavern of Yaz’s chest, as if they were the echoes of screams.

Her rocking became erratic until Yaz was doing most of the work, her fingers worked furiously until her breath caught in her throat and her legs tensed and twitched. The coil in her stomach tightened unbearably until it snapped and her orgasm hit her with force. She went limp, relaxation and rapture spreading throughout her body until she couldn’t help but roughly dismounting Yaz and falling to the floor beside her. 

She took in deep panting breaths and trailed her fingers all over her torso. 

Yaz watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, watching the way her eyes fluttered shut, and her skin was flushed red from the exertion. She was so desperate, so wet, but the Doctor looked so godly when she was painted in post-coital bliss. 

She was about to say something when the Doctor’s eyes slowly opened and she rolled onto her side to face Yaz. She ran a hand down her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her lips, “I know that you know that I don’t mean it, but you know that I didn’t mean it, right?” The domineering person she was seconds ago had melted away from her. 

A warm smile curled on the corner of Yaz’s mouth and she leaned closer to pull the Doctor into a kiss. It was soft, a quick promise. “Of course, babe.” The Doctor always asked, a little quirk that Yaz couldn’t help but find absolutely endearing. 

“So it were good then?”

“Babe,” Yaz smiled, running a hand through her hair, “It were amazing.” 

“Perfect.” The Doctor smiled at her and let her hand trail down Yaz’s body, “Now, I think I owe you something.” 

“It’s okay if you’re tired-”

“Me, tired?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. She moved until their bodies were flush against one another, and the Doctor leaned up to whisper into her ear, “What do you want.”

“You to take off those shirts.” Yaz’s eyes flicked down to the Doctor’s still-clothed torso.

The Doctor rolled her eyes but pushed herself up into a sitting position to do just that, throwing the clothes across the room, before leaning down once more. 

Yaz reached forward and palmed at the Doctor’s breasts, she loved them, loved how they fit perfectly in her hand, loved how she could feel the nipple harden against her, loved how beautiful they were. The Doctor keened into the touch, letting out a little sigh before opening her mouth. “I’ll ask again,” The Doctor pinched a nipple and Yaz moaned and halted her movement against the Doctor’s breath, “What d’you want?”

“I,” She sighed, “I don’t care, jus’ touch me.”

“I am,” She twisted the nipple, “Touching you.”

“Y’know that weren’t what I meant.” 

“Do I?”

“Please, Doctor, fuck me.”

The Doctor leaned forward to whisper against Yaz’s lips, “How? With what?” Yaz opened her mouth and the Doctor groped her whole breast in a way that stopped her words in her throat. “Come on, Yaz, use your words. Y’want me to fuck you, right? If y’don’t need it-”

“God, babe. I want your mouth on my clit, your fingers inside of me, please,” Her voice was strangled and she was dizzy with need. “God, please, fuck me.” 

“That’s all y’had to say.” The Doctor pushed Yaz down flat and moved back until she was sitting between Yaz’s thighs. She made quick work of the harness, the belt on Yaz’s right hip coming undone with one swift movement, and she dragged it off Yaz’s legs and rested it on the pile of her clothes. 

She nestled down until she was face to face with Yaz’s cunt, her slick catching the light. The Doctor took in deep breaths and let out light moans at the sight, “So wet.” Yaz could feel the Doctor’s breath on her clit and shivered. She parted her thighs a little wider and tried to shuffle closer to the Doctor’s mouth. 

The Doctor wrapped her left arm under and around Yaz’s thigh and rested her right elbow on the floor so that her fingers were resting against Yaz’s entrance. “You prolly won’t last, will ya?” She leaned down and lapped at Yaz’s arousal with a swipe of her tongue. “Who’s this for, Yaz?”

“You.”

“Couldn’t hear ya?”

“You.” Her voice was marginally louder than the last.

“Come again?” 

“You,” She practically yelled, voice strangled and tense, “Doctor, you, always you.”

“And whose are you?” 

“Yours. I’m yours, only yours. Please, please, babe, I’m all yours, please-” The Doctor surged forward and placed a kiss on Yaz’s clit while her fingers began to pump in and out of her. Her tongue darted out and licked up at the sensitive nub.

Yaz immediately started moaning. Her hips jolted off of the ground and her hand got lost in the Doctor’s hair, holding her there. With every thrust of the Doctor’s fingers she curled them upwards, pushing against her inner wall. It drew the most intoxicating moans from her mouth and drove the Doctor to work faster and harder. 

“God, babe, I’m close, I’m so close, don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

The Doctor wouldn’t dream of it. She continued licking and sucking at Yaz’s clit and thrusting her fingers into Yaz. Yaz’s voice grew louder, a cacophony of moans filling the air around them. The hand in the Doctor’s hair grew tighter and tighter until Yaz’s body was strung tight, ready to snap. Yaz clenched around the Doctor’s fingers and the Doctor moaned into Yaz. She flicked her tongue once more, curled her fingers up once more, and Yaz plummeted over the cliff she had been steadily approaching into pure, enraptured ecstasy. 

The Doctor slowly peeled herself away from Yaz’s cunt, her fingers drawing out of Yaz slowly to be covered, absolutely dripping. The Doctor leaned forward until she could rest her fingers on Yaz’s lips, “Open up.” Yaz’s lips quickly parted and her tongue darted out to draw in the Doctor’s fingers. 

She licked herself from the Doctor, tongue swirling around each finger, licking away. She moaned at the taste, at her taste. Moaned when the Doctor started to pump her fingers in and out and couldn’t help the new wave of arousal finding her gut. 

The Doctor pulled her fingers out of Yaz’s mouth and wiped them dry on her hips. She smiled at Yaz’s half-lidded eyes before capturing her lips in a kiss. The soft skin brushed against soft skin and tongues collided and rubbed against one another. It started out soft, a perfect way to convey emotions until the Doctor put her hand on the back of Yaz’s neck and Yaz gripped her waist, pulling their forms against one another. 

Yaz had started panting into the kiss and before she knew it she was pulling away, taking in gulps of air while the Doctor rested her forehead against hers. 

Once Yaz caught her breath she licked her lips and left a quick peck on the Doctor’s lips before pushing her off of her and standing up.   
“I’m going to go take a shower, want to join?”

**Author's Note:**

> im def still accepting oneshot requests for these two over at my Tumblr @nonbinaryriotchild


End file.
